LA NOCHE QUE TE CONOCI
by Darcyi
Summary: Resumen: Kylo Ren había acudido al último baile del ciclo escolar, la graduación estaba en puerta, la universidad de Harvard era un sueño que se había vuelto realidad le habían aceptado como alumno de la facultad de derecho y era hora de decir adiós al bachillerato, sin embargo, después de cuatro años escolares nunca había podido confesarle lo que sentía a la única chica que amo.


LA NOCHE QUE TE CONOCI

Resumen: Kylo Ren había acudido al último baile del ciclo escolar, la graduación estaba en puerta, la universidad de Harvard era un sueño que se había vuelto realidad le habían aceptado como alumno de la facultad de derecho y era hora de decir adiós al bachillerato, sin embargo, después de cuatro años escolares nunca había podido confesarle lo que sentía a la única chica de la que había estado enamorado Rey, ¿sería acaso ese baile su última oportunidad?

 **KYLO REN POV**

Pasaba de la media noche, las parejas bailaban con lentitud la canción que el DJ, había elegido era perfecta para los enamorados ``The night we met´´ pensé mientras escuchaba como comenzaba a sonar, veía a los chicos acercarse a las chicas e invitarlas a la pista, las tomaban de la cintura y sujetaban sus manos con delicadeza mientras ellas dejaban descansar su cabeza en el hombro de estos, sin embargo entre todas aquellas personas mi vista solo podría fijarse en ella, sentada esperando a que alguien se aproximara, lucia hermosa había elegido un vestido color rosa pastel que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su cabello estaba sujeto en una cola, era la primera vez que la veía maquillada desde que nos conocimos Rey; tome el valor que necesitaba y me puse de pie mientras la observaba como veía a las parejas en la pista, sentía como los latidos de mi corazón se intensificaban cada vez más con cada paso que daba, con cada paso que me acercaba a ella y entonces justo a la mitad dela pista su mirada se encontró con la mía y en ese momento lo supe no iba a detenerme hasta que ella bailara conmigo

-Rey- la llame por su nombre, me sonrió, lucia hermosa, sentía como mis manos temblaban

-Ben- me llamo por mi nombre mientras continuaba sonriéndome

\- ¿Bailas conmigo? - pregunté torpemente, y entonces la vi ponerse de pie y sujetar mi mano

-Te habías tardado demasiado en pedirlo- respondió, sujeté su mano con delicadeza y nos conduje a ambos a la pista de baile mientras escuchaba la letra de la canción.

 _I am not the only traveler_

 _Who has not repaid his debt_

 _I've been searching for a trail to follow again_

 _Take me back to the night we met_

Llegábamos a la mitad de la pista tome su mano con delicadeza y coloque la otra en su cintura y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la canción que sonaba, sus ojos miraban fijamente los míos mientras sonreía ninguno de los dos decía nada, yo me encontraba embelecido ante la belleza de Rey, lo había guardado por demasiado tiempo, nunca en estos cuatro años tuve el valor de confesarle que la amaba y ahora partiría rumbo a la universidad y ella se quedaría aquí.

-Rey- le llame por su nombre mientras acercaba con sutileza nuestros cuerpos un poco más, me incline lentamente y le susurre al oído - Luces hermosa esta noche- sentí como todo su cuerpo se tensó ante aquellas palabras y justo cuando mi vista busco el contacto con su mirada, frete a mí el rostro avergonzado de la mujer que amaba, sus mejillas sonrojadas aún bajo aquella luz de luna, sus labios rosados temblaban lentamente y sus ojos se avellanas parecían dos cristales

-Ben…- me llamo después de unos segundos mientras sujetaba con más fuerza mis manos – no deberías de decir esas cosas a la ligera – respondió mientras sonreía de lado y su mirada se encontraba con la mía

-Digo la verdad- confesé mientras colocaba mi mano que hasta hacia unos segundos descansaba en su cadera, sobre su espalda – eres la mujer más hermosa de este salón –

-Ben- me llamo por mi nombre mientras sonreía nerviosamente- eres algo- dijo mientras me sujetaba del hombro - ¿a qué debo tanto alago esta noche? - pregunto finalmente mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en mi pecho, en ese momento temía que se percatara de la intensidad de mis latidos, temía que descubriera lo que provocaba en mi antes de que fuera capaz de confesarlos

-Rey, este es nuestro primer y último baile ¿Te das cuenta? - dije mientras continuábamos moviéndonos al ritmo de la música.

 _I had all and then most of you_

 _Some and now none of you_

 _Take me back to the night we met_

 _I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

 _Haunted by the ghost of you_

 _Oh, take me back to the night we met_

-Te vas a Harvard- dijo ella mientras continuábamos bailando – es maravilloso Ben, sabes que iré a visitarte- dijo de inmediato mientras despegaba su cabeza de mi pecho, yo solo me limite a verla y sonreí de lado por su comentario

-Hay algo que debo decirte- dije inmediatamente, era esa noche o nunca, porque al día siguiente me iría y jamás le diría lo que sentía, lo que había guardado por cuatro largos años

-Yo también tengo que decirte algo – dijo ella mientras sonreía –pero quiero escucharte primero – confeso

-La verdad Rey…. Es que te he amado desde la noche que nos conocimos – confesé finalmente después de cuatro largos años, en ese momento sentí como toda la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo, como los latidos de mi corazón se intensificaban y por un momento sentí que mis ojos me traicionaban cuando vi aquella sonrisa en sus labios

-Ben ¿Por qué tuviste que esperar tanto? - dijo antes de acariciar mi mejilla

-Soy un tonto supongo – confesé mientras reía

-Ambos lo somos – dijo ella – yo … durante todo este tiempo, siempre he estado enamorada de ti – dijo finalmente

-Rey- dije su nombre mientras colocaba mi mano en su mejilla y me acercaba lentamente a ella - ¿puedo? - pregunte cuando estaba a centímetros de distancia de sus labios, sonrió y cerro sus ojos sin decir palabra alguna ``Supongo que es un sí´´ pensé para mis adentros y en ese momento hice lo que había deseado hacer desde la primera noche que nos conocimos, la bese.

La música continuaba sonando, pero en ese momento mi único mundo era ella, era Rey, el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos no tenía precio, lenta y cuidadosamente acaricie la comisura de su boca disfrutando del sabor a fresas de saber que había sido correspondido incluso una noche antes de partir.

-Te amo- le confesé finalmente cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, ella solo sonrió y coloco uno de mis cabellos negros detrás de mí oreja

-Yo siempre te amé Ben- finalizo mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho y continuábamos moviéndonos al ritmo de la canción que sonaba.

Porque justo en ese momento a la media noche, cuando bailábamos aquella canción, sentí que habíamos regresado al momento en que nos miramos por primera vez, al momento en el que comenzó todo entre nosotros, a la noche en que nos conocimos.


End file.
